1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finishing apparatus of an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, and a printer, and more particularly to a finishing apparatus of an image forming apparatus and a method for controlling the same, in which a mail box module, a finisher module, a booklet module, and an image tray module are detachably provided in the image forming apparatus to allow a user to selectively use them.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An example of a related art finishing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,254.
The related art finishing apparatus will be described with reference to FIG. 15.
Referring to FIG. 15, a reference numeral 1 denotes an image forming apparatus (copier), and a reference numeral 2 denotes a finishing apparatus.
The finishing apparatus 2 includes an image tray 5 and a booklet 6 which are fixed to each other to form a single body, and is fixed to a side part of the copier 1.
The image tray 5 is to directly stack papers finished through the copier 1 onto a stack tray 7. The booklet 6 is to stack the papers onto an eject tray 35 after binding the papers.
The papers move to the image tray 5 and the booklet 6 under the control of a paper path switch device 3 that acts as a paper dispensing means. The papers moved to the booklet 6 are bound by action of a stapler unit 18, a folding roller 26, and a paper positioning unit 23 in the booklet 6. The bound papers are ejected onto the eject tray 35.
The image tray 5 and the booklet 6 of the related art finishing apparatus 2 are formed in a single body without being detached from each other. Particularly, since the image tray module and the booklet module cannot be detached from each other on the main body of the copier, a user cannot freely set a desired function of the module, thereby failing to construct a finishing apparatus suitable for the desired function.
Also, since the user cannot freely expand a specific module to stack finished papers, efficiency of the apparatus is reduced.
Furthermore, if a module for performing an additional function is provided in the finishing apparatus, it is not easy to mount the module in the finishing apparatus and to remove the papers when the papers are caught in the finishing apparatus.
In the paper path switch device 3, if a flap 305a is in contact with a paper moving path plane 307a as shown in FIG. 14a, the papers move upwardly. If a flap 305b is in contact with a path plane 307b as shown in FIG. 15, the papers move in a left direction under the guide of the flaps 305a and 305b. A reference numeral 308 denotes a paper moving roller which is provided on the paper moving path plane to facilitate movement of the papers.
In the paper path switch device constructed as shown in FIG. 15, since the papers can move in two directions only, a problem arises in that the paper path switch device is required in every position where the papers are dispensed.
Since the papers cannot move to various positions using one paper path switch device, paper path switch devices are required in proportion to the number of increasing modules.